


makin' heads turn

by kelstabulous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelstabulous/pseuds/kelstabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and her friends take on Starling City nightlife, but sometimes things turn out a little differently than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. little black dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Felicity's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/makin_heads_turn_felicity/set?id=110688311)   
>  [Bobbi's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/makin_heads_turn_bobbi/set?id=110690188)   
>  [Hannah's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/makin_heads_turn_hannah/set?id=110691162)

Felicity didn’t have much of a social life. Not because she wasn’t social or because she didn’t have friends, but because she didn’t have a lot of time to go out and socialize. Between Queen Consolidated and her extra-curricular interests, she barely could keep up with a regular sleep pattern, let alone a healthy social life. So when the opportunity to take a weekend off arose, she jumped at the chance to call up some of her old friends (the ones that had been leaving worried voicemails for months) and spend a night out on the town. Hannah and Bobbi had been her best friends for years, and deserved more of her time than she’d been able to share lately. She also was in desperate need for non-Oliver time, but that was a fact she was prepared to keep to herself.

They started early Friday evening, sipping on too-sweet cocktails, painting their nails bright colours, and chatting about the guys they’d thrown drinks at over dinner and the overdemanding bosses at work (Felicity sometimes felt like she knew far too much about the latter topic, but didn’t divulge details). By nine o’clock, Bobbi had them all tossing back shots with ridiculous names and toasting to absurd things (“To not wearing bras on lazy Sundays!”) When it was time to leave the ladies were dressed to the nines and pleasantly buzzed, tottering on their heels, shivering in their mini-dresses, and giggling like schoolgirls.

“C’mon Lissy, take advantage of him for once!” Bobbi begged as they waited for their cab. “He’s the owner of the hottest club in Starling City, and I’m sure you could get us in as VIPs with like, a snap of your fingers!” Felicity rolled her eyes at her whining.

“I think you over-estimate how close Mr. Queen and I are.”

Hannah huffed, and slapped Felicity’s arm playfully. “Don’t be thick, you really expect us to believe that you aren’t at least on a first name basis? I distinctly remember going out to coffee with you a few weeks ago and you left five minutes in because ‘Mr. Queen had an emergency’.”

Felicity glared at her other friend. “He did have an emergency!”

“It was a Sunday.”

“Emergencies don’t care what day of the week it is.” Felicity tossed her hair as the cab pulled up, and slid into the back seat, leaving her friends scoffing but with no choice but to follow. 

Truth was, she and Oliver had grown closer these last few weeks. Things had been… difficult since Russia, to say the least, and even more so after the Barry Allen incident. But his apology after dealing with Shrapnel had recalibrated their friendship, so to speak, and she had noticed a distinct change in their interactions. He was more affectionate, letting a hand linger on her shoulder or brushing past her a little more closely than he would have in the past. She didn’t tell Bobbi or Hannah any of this, of course, as they’d be apt to read into it even without knowing about her after-hours relationship with her boss. Nope, bringing that up would lead to more questions than she was willing to answer, and besides, Oliver wasn’t into nerdy IT girls turned executive assistant, if his previous conquests were any indication. She wasn’t even sure of how she felt about the shift in their relationship, and didn’t feel like sorting it out just yet.

Felicity had been too deep in thought to even notice the route the cab had taken from her apartment, realizing too late that they were pulling up in front of a bustling Verdant. Felicity scowled at her friends, who shrugged. “I told him to take us to the most popular club in town. What can I say, the man’s got taste.” Bobbi grinned mischievously as she paid the driver and unfolded her long legs out of the cab. “Now, let’s make use of your fabulously famous boss, shall we?”

The bouncer, Ted, recognized Felicity before she had even gotten to the front of the line and waved them in, thanking her for sorting out his phone problems last week. Felicity nodded quickly and dragged her friends into the club and towards the bar, before they could question how she got on a first name basis with the bouncer. Flagging down a bartender, Felicity ordered the first of many rounds of shots, downing hers and motioning for Bobbi and Hannah to do the same. If she was going to be here on her own time, she was going to make sure she was going to have a good time.

The trio spent most of their night on the dance floor, gyrating along with the crowd, taking breaks for drinks and air every half hour or so. Felicity spent much of her time trying to avoid thinking about Oliver, but the more alcohol she imbibed the more difficult it became. So it wasn’t a surprise when she found herself scanning the crowd the best she could for his broad shoulders. Bobbi noticed and grabbed Hannah, grinning like a maniac.

“Who ya lookin’ for Lissy, your mancake of a boss?” Bobbi yelled over the music.

Felicity threw her head back and laughed, reaching out to hold hands with Hannah. “Any mancake at this point would be a-okay with me, crazy rich or otherwise!” she called back, although she knew that the one who wore tight leather pants and spent his nights arrowing bad guys would certainly top her list.

Hannah smirked, and turned her best friend around. “Well, you’re in luck, look who just got here. Mancake ahoy!” She pointed across the room, towards a familiar tall figure in a charcoal suit, listening to Thea talk animatedly. 

Felicity felt the colour rising in her cheeks, and turned back around. “D-Drinks anyone? Yeah, I think drinks are in order. And air! Whoo, isn’t it hot? I’m getting warm. Let’s take a breather, sound good? Good!” She purposefully made her way towards the bar, once again leaving her friends with no choice but to roll their eyes and follow.

After tossing back a few more shots, Felicity was ready for a trip to the ladies room, but was faced with a predicament: the only route to the washroom was blocked by the very person she wished to avoid tonight. _Snap out of it Smoak, you’re a strong independent woman who doesn’t care if her boss is obscenely hot and man his abs, Jesus, she’d climb him like a tree and never get down if she had the chance._ From Hannah and Bobbi’s giggling, Felicity realized that she had said that last thought out loud and sighed, deciding to give in to her bladder. Taking a deep breath and placing a friend on either side of her, Felicity braced herself and rushed towards the washroom, but obviously not fast enough. 

“Felicity?”

Glancing up, she quickly realized that her path was blocked by over six feet of muscle and man. “Oh wow, imagine running into you here! I mean, of course you’re here, your sister runs it and you own it and you don’t want to look like an absentee landlord, that’s like the worst. Not that you’re irresponsible or anything, I mean, you’re like one of the most responsible people I know, and diligent, I mean you’d have to be with a body like that, the dedication - “

Hannah patted her on the shoulder at this point, giggling at her friend’s plight but realizing that this was about to get uncomfortable for all involved. “Hi, I’m Hannah Cole and this is Bobbi Bardot. You must be Mr. Queen.” Hannah offered her hand for a handshake to Oliver, who was barely suppressing a grin at Felicity’s latest babble.

“Please, call me Oliver. My father was Mr. Queen.” Oliver smiled charmingly, and shook both of their hands. “I hope you ladies are enjoying yourselves, you all look stunning.” Oliver directed this last comment at Felicity specifically, his eyes darkening as he took in the backless black dress and heels that she wore, eliciting a blush from his Girl Wednesday.

Bobbi raised an eyebrow at this last exchange, and elbowed Hannah in the ribs. “Well, we’re just going to run to the ladies room, you’re okay here with Oliver, right Lissy?” Bobbi didn’t wait for a response and dragged Hannah towards the washroom, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone. Felicity rolled her eyes and tried to follow, but Oliver grabbed her arm.

“I meant it.”

Felicity crinkled her brow in confusion. “Meant what?” 

Oliver’s eyes ran from her softly waving hair down to her seemingly endless legs. “You really do look stunning.” He stepped closer, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and bending down to whisper in her ear. “Can we talk?” He gestured up towards the management office. “In private.”

Taking a gulp, Felicity nodded. Oliver smiled, and moved back. “Go tell your friends where you are, then meet me upstairs?” He smiled, and rubbed his thumb along her arm before he let go. As he walked away, Felicity let out a deep breath and skittered off to find Hannah and Bobbi.

Tonight was about to get interesting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is coming (hehe punny), I promise!


	2. let me be the one

After receiving an impromptu pep talk from Hannah and Bobbi (mainly involving squealing, fist pumping, and maybe one more shot), Felicity made her way towards the management office on the upper floor. She hadn’t spent much time upstairs at Verdant, preferring the subterranean Foundry to the glitz and glam of the club world above, but she knew that Oliver rarely used this office, and Thea only used it when meeting with distributors or when disciplining staff. It seemed significant that he chose to have this conversation, whatever this conversation was, outside of the foundry, as if he didn’t want this to be about Arrow!Oliver. This was clearly an Oliver-proper conversation, a fact that had Felicity simultaneously excited and anxious. Taking a deep breath to calm her jitters, she reached up to rap on the frosted window. Felicity had barely knocked on the door when Oliver pulled it open, gesturing for her to enter.

Felicity walked in and towards the couch across the room, taking a seat to look at him expectantly. He was pacing in front of the office door, and looked as though he was trying to formulate his thoughts. She sat in a not-uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, waiting for Oliver to get up the nerve to say what he needed to say. She wondered if he was waiting for her to say something, and considered asking him what the heck this was all about when Oliver finally spoke first.

“I thought I could wait it out.”

“Wait what out?” Felicity furrowed her brow in confusion, and fiddled with the turquoise necklace around her neck.

Oliver motioned between the two of them. “This. Wait whatever this is out. I figured if I could wait five years on a god-forsaken island, I could wait long enough to get over my feelings for you.” He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face, then crossed the room to sit next to her. “I knew that getting involved with you would just cause more pain than you deserved, and I just – I lov–“ Oliver stopped mid-word and restarted his thought. Felicity couldn’t help but continue the sentence in her head, but tried to give no outward indication of her thoughts. “I cared for you too much to hurt you.”

“Oliver I –“ Felicity started to speak, only to be shushed.

“No, let me finish. I didn’t want to hurt you, but then I realized that not being with you was unbearable. I had to watch you go about your life and know that I could only have so much of part in it, I could only be your boss or your vigilante, never something more.” His fists clenched, and his brow furrowed. “And then the Count took you, and did those terrible things, and I couldn’t even console you properly afterwards because I didn’t think I could get close to you without doing something irrational. By trying to keep you safe, I was just – I was just failing you. As a friend and as a partner.” Oliver sighed again, and reached out to take her hands in his, rubbing a thumb slowly over her knuckles. “That was the night I realized I wasn’t content being just a friend or a partner. I don’t want to fail you anymore, Felicity. I don’t want to just be your boss or your friend or your partner. I want to be more than that, if you’ll have me.” He hadn’t looked her in the eye through the monologue, but he looked up now. She was surprised to see the flood of emotion in his baby blues, from hopeful anticipation to painful sadness, and something else, something entirely more raw and real than she had ever seen in his eyes before.

Felicity smiled. “Two things.” Oliver nodded, listening intently. “Firstly, that’s the most words you’ve ever said consecutively, like, ever. I thought babbling was my thing!” He laughed, flushing slightly. “Secondly, you’re an idiot.” With this she launched herself at him, pressing a flurry of kisses all over his face, using them to punctuate her next sentence. “Of. Course. I. Will. Have. You. You. Giant. Dork.” She ended with a flourish, pressing a kiss to his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. Having finally overcome the shock of having his favourite IT girl come flying at him across the couch, Oliver grasped Felicity firmly at the hips and pulled her to straddle him.

“I haven’t been called a dork since middle school.” He murmured into her lips, hands roaming up and down her back. Felicity pulled away to roll her eyes.

“Maybe not to your face.” She giggled and kissed him again, pulling him closer and grinding her hips down and into his. He growled into her mouth and let his hands wander up to the bare skin on her back, tracing whorls and patterns across her pale skin. She pressed her body even closer to his, running her hands through his hair and down his neck, creeping below the collar ever so slightly to explore the scars she had only seen from a distance. He pulled away, much to her dismay, to shrug out of his jacket and she took the opportunity to make quick work of his shirt buttons. _Felicity Smoak is nothing if not efficient_ , She proudly thought to herself, although it quickly became apparent, judging by Oliver’s amused snort, that she had once again been thinking out loud.

“I can think of a couple of things that Felicity Smoak is.” Oliver smirked and pulled her close again, nuzzling his face into her chest. “And one of those things is ‘wearing too much clothing’”. Her laughter at his comment quickly turned into moans of pleasure as he tugged the neckline of her dress out of the way, freeing her breasts, and started to explore her nipples with his mouth, nipping with his teeth and then instantly soothing with his tongue. She arched her body into him, rocking slowly against his growing bulge, desperate for a little more friction. As though he were a mind reader, Oliver removed one of his hands from where it was splayed out across her back and began to trail up her inner thigh, closer and closer to her centre. Felicity, despite wanting relief desperately, grabbed his wrist before he met his destination. “Not here.”

Oliver’s face dropped. “Not here?”

Felicity smiled as she leaned in to nip at his earlobe, simultaneously reaching down to palm his erection through his pants. “Nope. You’re coming to mine.” Oliver’s eyebrow raised, and she realized the dual meaning of what she had just said. Felicity grinned. “What? It’s totally true.”

Oliver barked out a short laugh, and stood up, forcing Felicity to wrap herself around him so as to not fall onto the floor. He held her up with one arm and reached out for his jacket with another, a strength Felicity took note of for later, and smiled mischievously up at her.

“Well then, Ms. Smoak, lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you haven't noticed, the fic title, as well as the chapter titles, are all taken from the lyrics to one direction songs (THEY'RE ADORABLE LITTLE ASSHOLES I REFUSE TO APOLOGIZE FOR MY FANGIRLING). the first chapter is pretty obvious, but i'm willing to give virtual cookies to everyone who can tell me the songs each title comes from :)
> 
> i do have a plan (kind of, i'm not the sort to plan fic out properly), and i promise things are going to get spicy next chapter ;D


End file.
